


Love A Farmer

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [68]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, First Meetings, M/M, Online Dating, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment fic for Reality TV prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/David Parrish, "A Farmer Wants A Wife"In which David is anxious to make a good first impression.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Love A Farmer

David was a bundle of nerves.

He’d already given the house a thorough cleaning, but he kept going back over it needlessly, anxious to make a good first impression. There wasn’t a speck of dust or an odd bread crumb to be found anywhere.

What if Evan didn’t like the farm? What if Evan didn’t like _David_?

David told himself he was silly to worry. Evan was the one who’d chosen David’s profile on Love A Farmer, had been the one to start up a conversation. Text messages had turned to phone conversations, and those had turned to video chats. Now, after weeks and weeks, they were finally meeting in person. 

At precisely one o’clock, a silver SUV turned up the long drive to the house. David didn’t know what he should do. He could play it cool and wait for Evan to knock on the front door. Or look over-eager and wait on the porch. He watched from the window as the SUV pulled in front of the house and parked. When Evan got out, David didn’t have to think at all. He just went to meet him.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Evan said.

You’re beautiful, David wanted to say. Evan wasn’t very tall, but he was strong, his black t-shirt showing off well-muscled arms and hints of his tattoos. Blue eyes, dark hair, dimples…David couldn’t believe someone like Evan had chosen him.

“Welcome to the farm,” David said. 

He was startled when Evan came in for a hug, but then he melted into it. Evan’s arms were just as strong as they looked.

David showed him around the farm, first. In an area full of dairy farms and corn fields and soybeans, David’s farm stood out. He worked in hydroponics, growing plants without the use of soil, and the local farmers didn’t think much of it. Aside from the two college students who helped out, David didn’t really have any friends. That’s why he’d turned to a dating app to start with.

“This is amazing,” Evan said as they went through one of the three barns.

“It’s good for the environment,” David explained. “We use less water than a normal agricultural farm, and hydroponics can make fresh produce available in even the harshest environments.”

“That’s why I like you,” Evan said. “You’re trying to make the world a better place.”

David blushed. “Let me show you the animals.”

In addition to the plants, the farm had also accumulated several rescue animals. David was a botanist, not a zoologist, but he couldn’t turn away an animal in need. He had two horses, an elderly goat, three dogs, and an alpaca.

“I was nervous meeting you,” Evan admitted as they walked back to the house. 

“Me?” David asked, surprised. “Why?”

“You seemed too good to be true,” Evan said. “I’ve been burned a couple times in the past. But I think you really are as good as you seem.”

A wave of affection rolled over David, and he reached out to take Evan’s hand.

“There’s a lot more I want to show you.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Evan said, squeezing David’s hand.


End file.
